


Holy shit, I have TWO trans kids?

by OrangeAxolotl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, I conceptualized this fic before I saw the movie, Irondad, Irondad Bingo 2019, LGBTQ Themes, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Nonbinary Morgan Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Tony doesn't actually show up but I'm counting it as Irondad anyway screw you, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Morgan Stark, Trans Peter Parker, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeAxolotl/pseuds/OrangeAxolotl
Summary: Jackpot.Morgan skips school to ask Peter for some advice.





	Holy shit, I have TWO trans kids?

Morgan banged on the door of the shoddy Queens apartment heavily. "Coming in!" They opened the door and walked in, kicking the door shut behind them. They shoved their key into their pocket, then flopped onto the couch. "Are you here?" they called loudly.

They twisted around as running steps started in the back of the apartment, and jumped off the couch as Peter burst into the front room.

"Pete!" Morgan dashed towards him and leaped into the air. He caught them easily and tucked them under his arm, spinning them around. Morgan may have been 13 and probably too big for this, but they'd done this every time they met for their entire life. Besides, Peter could take it.

"Hey Mochi!" Peter set them down, and they straightened their hoodie and grinned at him. "What's up?" He paused. "Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

"I'm bored," Morgan said. "School's easy."

They fell back onto the couch, propping their feet up on the armrest.

"Y'know, school's very important for someone your age, adn you should keep going even if you don't feel like it," Peter tried.

Morgan gave him A Look. "Like you, Spider-Man?" They'd grown up on the stories of Peter sneaking out and slacking on school work in order to be Spider-Man.

"You've got me there," Peter sighed. "Move your legs, I'm gonna sit there." He grinned to himself.

Morgan lifted their feet, and after Peter sat, put them right back down into his lap. They threaded their hands together and stared at the ceiling, counting the cracks and gnawing at their lip.

"Whatcha thinking about, Mo?"

"Hmm," Morgan responded. "Not much."

"I can hear your heart pounding," Peter said apologetically. "And I know you wouldn't leave school if there wasn't anything important."

"Dang."

"Is it bullies?" Peter asked. "Cause I have some experience with those."

"No, uhh." Morgan flipped onto their stomach and rested their chin on the armrest. "How'd you...figure out the gender thing? And tell Dad. Or Aunt May, I guess."

Peter sighed heavily, considering. "It's...a lot of thinking. I was able to figure it out pretty early, I'm lucky because of that. But I didn't have words for it until I was twelve. I remember I got home from school, burst into the apartment, and shouted that I was trans because I was so excited there was a word for it. That's how May found out."

Morgan snorted. "And Dad?"

"I sent him a bunch of memes. That was more coming out because I wanted to. I passed by then, and if he already knew, he never mentioned it."

"What are you thinking right now, in regards to gender? Should I start using a different name or pronouns?"

"I...don't really like either of the usual options," Morgan admitted. "I don't know exactly what yet. I've been looking at genderfluid and bigender a bit. I like they, though. I know that. And I wanna keep Morgan no matter what."

"I'll keep that in mind, Morg. Have you talked to anyone else about this?"

"No, not yet." Morgan drummed on the side of the couch. "I don't know how to tell Mom and Dad. Which is...so dumb because I know they'll be accepting but I'm still really scared. Because what if I'm faking this?" Their voice broke a little.

Peter ran his hand over the back of their leg comfortingly. "It's not dumb," he reassured. "You wanna hear a secret?" Morgan craned to look at him questioningly. "I still doubt myself sometimes. Like...maybe one day I'll wake up and I'll regret everything."

Morgan looked away.

"But I still enjoy it now, y'know? I enjoy being my gender. And if that changes tomorrow? That doesn't mean that today and all the years I've loved being a boy have been wasted. Y'know?"

Morgan smiled into the arm of the couch, then straightened up and wrapped their arms tightly around Peter. "D'you think you could help me tell them?"

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @arrowmantic


End file.
